


The one with the Justin Bieber ringtone

by Christabel_Liliana



Series: The one with the... [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team Arrow, dares, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabel_Liliana/pseuds/Christabel_Liliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what we should do,” Roy slurred, slamming his glass of whiskey down on the table.<br/>“What?” Felicity answered from her spot beside Oliver.<br/>“We should give each other secret dares!” Roy shouted, his voice echoing around the empty nightclub.<br/>“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Digg sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the Justin Bieber ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could give 101 reasons why I took the piss getting this out. I was on Oliver's portion of the dare for weeks. I had EPQ, English coursework and exam prep and everything just caught up with me but thats all done now until May, so hopefully I'll be a little better at getting stuff out!  
> Again this was requested by the lovely OhhMyyDarla! Sorry it took so long!

“You know what we should do,” Roy slurred, slamming his glass of whiskey down on the table.

“What?” Felicity answered from her spot beside Oliver.

“We should give each other secret dares!” Roy shouted, his voice echoing around the empty nightclub.

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Digg sighed.

“Shh you. It’ll be great. Oh! And the people that win get bought food by the losers,” Roy explained.

“What if we all win?” Oliver inquired.

“Then we have a party!” Roy shouted.

“Okay. So how are we going to do it?” Felicity asked, leaning over and touching Roy’s arm to calm him.

“Just like text them their dare or something,” Roy mumbled into his drink.

“I’m daring Felicity!” Oliver shouted almost immediately.

“No fair,” Felicity pouted. “I’m daring Roy.”

“I want Digg,” Roy said, leaning over and patting the older man on the shoulder.

After a long groan, Digg turned his attention to Oliver.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” Digg stated, toasting his half empty glass to Oliver.

“May the Seven have mercy on your soul,” Felicity whispered to Oliver.

 

 

**Roy**

At first thought, Roy didn’t think his dare was bad at all.

All he had to do was give Felicity his phone for an hour and not change anything for a whole week.

When he did get it back (apart from the obvious I <3 MLP stickers on the side) it didn’t seem as though Felicity had changed much at all; although, it did bring up the question of why Felicity had my little pony stickers in the first place.

Sure there were certain changes to names in his phone like Felicity was now ‘The Oracle’ and Oliver was ‘Douche pancake’ but he didn’t really realise anything different.

That was until he got his first phone call the morning after the dares began.

Roy was just walking through the glades to visit an old ‘buddy’ of his, when Justin Bieber started blaring from some idiot’s phone.

It took him til the chorus of ‘baby’ to realise that it was **his** phone playing the horrific music.

Embarrassment colouring his features, he answered the phone quickly and was greeted by a very chirpy ‘Good morning’ from Felicity.

“I’m going to kill you,” He replied.

“Well, that’s not a nice thing to say to the person who controls your phone now is it?” Felicity chuckled.

“What do you mean control?” Roy asked suspiciously, ignoring the disapproving looks he was receiving for his odd choice in music.

“Nothing much. I just messed around with your phone so I can change your musical preferences from the comfort of my babies,” Felicity replied.

“Is that even legal?” Roy asked in wonder.

Felicity huffed.

“Do you even know what legal is? Remind me, how did you meet Thea?” Felicity remarked.

“Alright, alright. Point taken. Do I have to last the whole week with you hacking my phone?” Roy questioned.

“Yes, unless you want to give up,” Felicity sang.

“Never!” Roy retorted before hanging up.

 

An hour later, (after 3 different Justin Bieber songs and 13 ‘My little pony’ themed text alerts) Roy lost the dare and begged Felicity to stop the torture.

 

 

**Diggle**

“I was thinking that you need to get a costume,” Roy said after the love birds had gone home.

“I don’t want a costume,” Digg stated.

“Pft. Everyone wants a costume. Don’t worry I’ll get you one tomorrow,” Roy whispered, before patting him on the back and stumbling away.

 

Diggle hoped that Roy forgot about his odd choice of dare and chose another one.

However, that was not the case.

“What on earth is this?” Digg asked, holding up the offending cloth.

“It’s a superman costume,” Roy answered from across the foundry.

“You do know I’m not wearing this,” Digg growled, throwing down the costume.

“Do you want to lose?” Roy teased as he straightened his own normal costume.

“I can’t just go around in a sparkly blue leotard! Everyone will see me,” Digg complain.

“Hey!” Roy argued picking up the costume. “You can’t call superman’s costume a leotard!”

“It looks like a leotard though. Are you sure I’ll even fit in this?” Digg asked as Roy passed the costume back.

Roy shrugged in a bored fashion.

“Go try it on and see.”

 

Five minutes later, Digg came out of the bathroom with a blue leotard coming up to his knees, showing off his broad chest.

He scowled at Roy.

“Not a chance in Lian Yu,” Digg sighed.

“What about trying the wig on?” Roy remarked cheekily, holding up the black wig.

Digg glared at him before turning around and storming back into the bathroom.

“Do you give up?” Roy asked, fiddling with his back-to-normal phone.

“Yes!” Digg yelled back. Tutting, Roy scrolled through his phone until he found the contact he wanted.

“Hey Licity? Can you check the surveillance in the foundry and get me a picture of Digg from like ten seconds ago? You will? That’s great!”

 

 

**Oliver**

Oliver was a very physical person.

Even before him and Felicity became a ‘thing’ he was always seen touching her shoulder or just generally being close to her.

Now it seemed he couldn’t go ten seconds without kissing her cheek or hugging her, which annoying the rest of ‘Team Arrow’ to no end. Oliver awoke to the buzzing of his phone.

Groaning, he disentangled himself from Felicity and squinted at the screen of his Iphone.

“Felicity what’s PDA in relationship terminology?” Oliver asked while yawning.

“Public displays of affection,” Felicity mumbled into his chest.

“Well shit,” Oliver groaned before cuddling back up to Felicity.

 

Oliver’s dare was no PDA in the foundry for a week which seemed impossible to do.

Did touching her shoulder count as PDA? He’d have to ask Digg when he arrived at the Arrow cave later. 

Moments later, Felicity’s alarm rang out through her apartment.

With a growl, she rolled over and turned off the offending beeping.

“Morning,” She mumbled, gazing at him lazily.

Oliver smiled at her, dragging her closer to him to plant a kiss on her hair.

“Morning,” he replied.

“What day is it?” She groaned out as she stretched.

“Monday,” Oliver sighed, leaning back into the mattress.

“Shit!” Felicity cried as she jumped out of bed. “I’ve got that big presentation today. Do you know where my notes are?” She questioned as she checked her tablet.

“On the kitchen table I think,” he stated, watching with amusement.

“Great. Thank you,” She brushed her lips against his cheek before running into the bathroom.

With a groan, he crawled out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen to put the coffee machine on.

 

He had survived quite well at not touching Felicity.

The main reason being that he hadn’t seen her all day. 

He didn’t even touch her shoulder when she came down the stairs (Digg told him it wasn’t allowed).

He wanted to – don’t get him wrong - especially when he saw the utter sadness in her eyes when he made up an excuse why he couldn’t hug or kiss her hello.

It was the torture and Digg was the devil, he was sure of it.

They planned the night to be a calming night with Felicity researching and Oliver training Roy until Felicity intercepted a conversation informing them of a drop at the docks.

“We need to talk later,” She warned after he dodged yet another kiss from her.

“That doesn’t sound good boss,” Roy called as he strolled past him.

Oliver fiddled with the quiver on his back.

“I know,” He muttered to himself.

Taking one last look at Felicity, he skipped up the steps to meet up with Digg and Roy.

 

The ambush was going well as far as ambushes went. 

Nobody had been shot, Felicity was keeping an eye out for the police in addition to any more gang members and Oliver was actually forgetting the ‘talk’ Felicity would have with him when he got back to the foundry.

Things were going good.

“Right you guys are going to have to get out of there. Lance is closing on you quickly and-,”

“Loud and clear Felicity,” Roy acknowledged.

“Oh fuck!” Felicity squealed.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked. Silence answered him.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Roy commented.

“Let’s get back. Digg take the van. Roy, meet me near the bikes,” Oliver demanded, jumping down from his spot.

 

The journey back to the foundry was a haze of phoning Felicity (each call went straight to her answer phone) and breaking speed limits.

When he finally reached the foundry, he abandoned his bike and flew down the stairs.

Nothing seemed wrong with the foundry.

Everything was in order except for the absence of Felicity.

When she came out of the bathroom wearing his hoodie and a coffee stained pink blouse in her hand, he almost died of relief.

He crossing the room in three strides, pulled Felicity close and clung onto her.

“Hello to you too,” He heard her muffled voice as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He let go a little so she could breathe. She looked up at him in confusion.

“What are you doing back so soon?” She asked.

“Are you serious right now?” He scolded.

“Your comms went off right after you shouted ‘oh fuck’. How was I supposed to take that? I thought someone had gotten to you,” He explained.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. My comm stopped working and I spilt coffee on my blouse and all over the comm, so I borrowed your hoodie. I mean of course I’ll have to buy a new comm for tomorrow which shouldn’t be too much of a problem but getting coffee out of this blouse will be almost impossible,” She babbled.

Oliver smiled slightly at her.

“But what about your phone? That was turned off,” He inquired.

“It died while I was at work because I forgot to charge it last night. I told you this when I first came in…,” Felicity trailed off.

“Oh yeah,” Oliver replied sheepishly.

She smirked a little at him.

“I was panicking alright,” He groaned, pulling her closer yet again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard from behind them.

Oliver looked behind him to find Digg grinning and Roy blushing.

“Oliver, do you want to let go of me now?” Felicity asked, trying to push him away from her.

“Nope,” Oliver answered, tightening his hold on her.

“You do realise you’ll lose,” Digg commented.

“Don’t care. Felicity has lost her dare anyway.”

 

 

**Felicity**

Felicity received the text from Oliver on the way to work.

She thought that he would have told her the dare in the morning or when they got to her apartment last night but he remained silent on that particular topic until this text.

“No swearing?” She read out.

Well shit.

No-one ever thought Felicity swore that much until they got to know her.

She swore so much that Oliver always joked that they should get a swear jar.

“At least he didn’t count the one I did this morning,” She commented to herself, thinking about the ‘shit’ she shouted when she realised she was late.

“You can do this Felicity. Just swap swearing for normal words,” She whispered under her breath. “God, I really need to stop talking to myself.”

It was only midday and she’d already almost sworn fifteen times.

She swapped her swears for much more imaginative words, such as fudge, sugar and mothertrucker.

Felicity sort of missed Roy’s dares.

The dares Roy gave her were easy compared to this.

It seemed as though everyone knew she couldn’t swear as well.

First off, all of her reports went missing so she had to type up three weeks’ worth of reports.

Jerry was off so she had a temporary EA who didn’t know how she took her coffee or how to work anything and continually asked Felicity how to work things.

Additionally, Ray seemed to be taking a shine to her today and kept trying to talk Felicity into joining the ATOM project but she refused each time.

Three superheroes were enough for her.

But Ray, being Ray, wouldn’t take no for an answer and came up with a different excuse every hour to speak to her and conveniently ask her about the project.

She half expected him to follow her to Verdant but – thankfully – he didn’t.

 

When Felicity finally made it to Verdant all she wanted was a quiet night in the refractory, gathering information and eating her usual from Big Belly Burger.

But that didn’t go to plan either.

Oliver wouldn’t touch her.

He avoided her like she had rabies which was odd because he was fine this morning when she grabbed her coffee and ran.

In confusion, Felicity just sat at her babies, listening to phone calls that could give them any information and deleting many emails from Ray.

“Guys we found something,” Felicity said, pulling out her headphones from the computer and letting the sounds of a conversation fill the foundry.

“What on earth does that mean?” Roy asked in confusion, standing where Oliver usually stands.

“It means there’s going to be a drop in half an hour at the docks,” She simplified for them.

“Let’s go,” Oliver stated, nodding his head.

 

The mission was going well until Felicity had her mishap.

Most of the gang members had been sedated but the police were racing to the docks.

Even with Felicity trying to stop them by messing up their communications, the boys only had about fifteen minutes until the first cop car arrived.

“Right you guys are going to have to get out of there. Lance is closing on you quickly and-,”

“Loud and clear Felicity,” She heard Roy say.

Felicity’s comm started buzzing again.

“Not now,” She muttered, taking the comm from her ear and fiddling with it on the desk.

In annoyance, she reached over her desk to grab a screwdriver and her favourite coffee mug toppled over on the desk, spilling her coffee.

“Oh fuck!” Felicity squealed as coffee dripped onto her pink blouse.

The coffee went everywhere.

It drowned the comm and her blouse but thankfully spared her computers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” She swore, stripping herself down to her bra and dabbing herself with the ruined blouse.

She sat in silence with a sodden blouse, watching the blips on the computer to make sure they had escaped safely.

Luckily, they were on their way home and Felicity dashed into the bathroom to steal Oliver’s grey hoodie.

When she came back out of the bathroom she found herself being crushed in Oliver’s embrace with her face in his chest.

“Hello to you too,” She said in a confused tone. “What are you doing back so soon?”

“Are you serious right now?” He scolded, letting her free a little so she could actually breathe. “Your comms went off right after you shouted ‘oh fuck’. How was I supposed to take that? I thought someone had gotten to you.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. My comm stopped working and I spilt coffee on my blouse and all over the comm, so I borrowed your hoodie. I mean of course I’ll have to buy a new comm for tomorrow which shouldn’t be too much of a problem but getting coffee out of this blouse will be almost impossible,” She babbled, mentally trying to figure out how much a new comm would cost.

Oliver smiled down at her.

“But what about your phone? That was turned off.”

She glared at him.

“It died while I was at work because I forgot to charge it last night. I told you this when I first came in…,” she reminded him.

“Oh yeah,” Oliver replied guiltily. “I was panicking alright.”

“Usually I’m the one that panics,” She murmured under her breath.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard from behind them.

Felicity tried to look over Oliver’s shoulder but he pulled her closer.

“Oliver, do you want to let go of me now?” Felicity asked, trying to push him away from her.

“Nope,” Oliver answered, tightening his hold on her.

“You do realise you’ll lose,” Digg commented.

“Don’t care. Felicity has lost her dare anyway,” Oliver replied.

“It’s true,” Felicity acknowledged, stepping away from Oliver’s hold (he still kept hold of her free hand though).

 

“My god we all suck,” Roy groaned.

“So we all lost?” Oliver confirmed.

“Well out of all of us. You probably won,” Roy admitted.

“Yes!” Oliver fist pumped.

“How did he win?” Felicity said pouting.

“He was the last to fail his dare. You failed yours by swearing when you spilt coffee everywhere. Digg failed by not wearing his costume. I failed because Justin Bieber isn’t my style and Oliver failed last by not taking his hands off you,” Roy replied, gesturing to the table where Oliver’s hand was entwined with Felicity’s.

“God, we do suck,” Digg agreed.


End file.
